1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a magnetic resistance structure, a method of manufacturing the magnetic resistance structure, and/or an electronic device including the magnetic resistance structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a hexagonal structure that includes a single layer or a plurality of layers formed of carbon atoms, is structurally/chemically stable, and exhibits high electrical/physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of about 2×105 cm2/Vs that is 100 times or more faster than the charge mobility of silicon (Si), and a current density of about 108 A/cm2 that is 100 times or more higher than the current density of copper (Cu). Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that provides a solution to overcome limitations of the existing devices.
Also, hexagonal boron nitride (hereinafter referred to as ‘h-BN’) is a material that has a two-dimensional (2D) structure, a hexagonal array of boron atoms and nitrogen atoms, a lattice constant similar to or the same as the lattice constant of graphene, high optical phonon energy, and a very high band gap of about 5.9 eV. Thus, h-BN has drawn attention as a 2D material for high-performance graphene electronic devices.